Spoby - 3x24
by CaliTacui
Summary: 3x24 Motel scene. A sequel from reading Spoby - 3x16 ;) ENJOY! [As promised :D]


**3x24- Spencer and Toby ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pll or your recovered hearts.**

* * *

><p><em>I need you to believe me<em>

_And I need you to follow me_

He said as he left the booth with no other words. I look down at the table in silence, for I had just made conversation with my enemy or lover. No one makes me feel this way but _Toby._ I don't know why he makes me feel this way, but my sentiments toward him are unmanageable at this point of our relationship.

_I'm pretending to help Mona so I can keep you safe_

I want to believe him, trust me I do, but he deceived me in every method possible in this situation. I go weak to the knees when he holds me, my ears burn when I look at him and my heart hurts when I don't see or hold him. Though I'm not so sure if I feel that anymore, but I am sure I feel it even more. I mean, my cheeks were sweltering when he was talking to me five minutes ago. Toby was talking to me; he looked at me, with his eyes full of affection and anxiousness. But anxious for _what?_ Affection for _whom?_

_I need you to follow me_

I have no clue if I should take that risk. For all I know I could end up in peril. Toby had played games when he was or is A, how do I know he isn't lying? I have a never ending sickness, but he was always my medication. I've never seen true light, because he is my light, or he _was. _Toby was my safe place to land at times where I never believed I could make it through my family, friends, or any danger around me.

* * *

><p>So I decided to take a risk, to follow him and see where he takes me, following my only light through the darkness of my life at this point. I never thought we could make it so far throughout the year I've dated him. When I thought I lost him, everything reminded me of him. The key's on my piano were his voice when I played them, the sheets on my bed felt like his arms wrapped around me, and every book, every song and every glance up at the stars felt like <em>him<em>. Toby broke me, and I felt broken for so long.

"Doesn't look like anybody lives here." I look around the dimmed motel room, making myself look strong when I'm at my weakest.

"I shuffle between a few motels." Toby shifts around and looks at me, and my ears start burning again. "Mona doesn't know about this one." He hands me my mug and our hands touch, I bite my lip slightly, avoiding the awkward air. Toby sits down on the edge of the motel bed and I look down on him in distrust.

"And Redcoat?" I don't take my eyes off of him until I get a response, still struggling to stay strong. Toby looks up at me, sighing.

"The only thing I know about redcoat is that she's in charge." Toby speaks softly and my knees wobble, it feels like I'm falling back in love with him already yet we've only talked a little.

"I know." I simply answer, turning my head away from him and keeping my head held high in slight confidence.

"You still don't trust me." Toby states and I whip my head back to him, frowning and snapping.

"Look." I begin, trying to calm my anger. "I understand why you've been helping Mona." I hesitate to talk, putting my mug down. I look back at him, still not showing my weakness. "I made the same decision." I add, keeping my arms crossed and blinking away tears. My face turns vulnerable and my voice cracks a bit. "But if I saw you hurting, the way that I _know_ you saw me?" I add, my lips quivering and my frown growing more. Toby looks down in regret and sorrow and I chuckle in disbelief, not smiling at all. I sneak a glance at Toby, who looks up at me, tears in his eyes and coming down his cheeks. "Toby…" I whisper softly, tears forming in my eyes. I softly go down on my knees and I crawl up to him, my face on the level of his.

I cup his chin and put his head up to look at me. Toby looks at me with sorrow and desperation while I match his look. He continues looking at me, urging me to move closer. His soft hands wrap around my torso gently, pulling me closer to him as my hands rest on his chest, scared to make any sudden movement. Suddenly, the suspense ends with a kiss which had started slow, but something inside of me snapped.

_Spark?_

Two sparks.

Ten sparks.

Thirty sparks.

One hundred sparks, all around me. My knees start feeling weak and I can feel my face burning hot, but I couldn't tell if it was from my blushing or him making my body do that. I felt the familiar sparks dancing around me, and they were practically throwing a party out of excitement.

I pull away, feeling some tension rise and I look at him with a lust spark gleaming in my eyes. I brush my hand through his hand and I tell him that I'll be right back without even speaking.

* * *

><p>Toby looks up at me and I'm standing there, right outside the bathroom door with his clothes on, <em>his <em>shirt. I walk over slowly with a half-smile on my face. I lean down and I capture my lips with his, Toby's hands wrapping around my torso and my hands on his neck. Toby leans back a bit as I crawl onto his lap, not breaking our kiss. We switch positions and he lowers me down onto the soft mattress covers, not removing is lips from mine. I smile a bit, happy that I can see and feel him again and that my heart has stopped crying for Toby. Since we only done _this_ once, of course I was nervous to do so. Toby slowly removes my top and I look down and my cheeks turn pink. Toby brushes a strand of hair behind my ear and I look at him, serious. Toby lightly smiles and I feel comfortable doing this. I lean over and I place a lingering kiss on his lips as he removes his jeans. Toby struggles with his jeans and I try not to laugh through the kiss. Eventually he gets them off and pulls away from me. He gives me one last look to see if it's okay and I nod lightly, laying my head on the pillow.

* * *

><p>Moments later I find myself on top of Toby, constantly kissing him back. I remove my lips from his and I start to kiss his chest and then his cheek and then his lips. The electric between us felt so connected that I felt like I was going to electrocute him from all the burning connections I'm feeling right now.<p>

As soon as we both reached our breaking point, I lie beside him, smiling softly. I look down as he grabs my hand, entwining them as I smile wider. As he entwined them, sparks erupted and I swear I felt a shock of electricity go up my hand. We could literally lie here for hours, and just be together. I yawn softly and Toby smirks. "Tired?" He whispers. I nod, closing my eyes a bit. I stop facing him and I switch sides, Toby pulling me closer and never letting go of my hand.

I don't know how long it will take to get us back to normal, but right now, this one moment, can last for eternity. One night of us, no complications or A. Just Toby and I, in love, and I hope It stays that way.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I mentally promised I would write this, and here it is! <strong>


End file.
